


Everything I'll (N)Ever Regret

by axolotlNerd



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party (Band), Skyhill (Band), Starbomb (Band), The Northern Hues (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Children, Everyone is a Child, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I kind of know where this is going, Sadness, You Are The Children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axolotlNerd/pseuds/axolotlNerd
Summary: Out of all the people you never thought you'd live to miss, you didn't think Dan would be one of them. But suddenly, he is. And all out of nowhere, the world is bright and colorful again.But what about when the past catches up to you?





	Everything I'll (N)Ever Regret

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Empathy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368473) by [AlwaysACuteMess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysACuteMess/pseuds/AlwaysACuteMess). 



Dan really liked the new girl. They’d never talked, but he fund something really alluring about her mysteriousness. She didn’t talk to people, or even really talk at all. A lot of the other kids spread rumours about her. Mean ones. But Dan didn’t believe them.

Some people said she lived at the school. That she’d made a bed in the library, and the foreign history section in the far back corner that no one visited. The school was connected to a public library, so it was really big. You could probably get away with living there, too. 

But Dan was really interested in her. Despite all the things people said about her, he wanted to talk to her. To be her friend. 

She came in the middle of the year, so it was a big surprise when just before the Christmas holiday Mrs. Decoone introduced her. She made us all say our names, and something we liked. Dan said singing. Arin and Ross said drawing. Holly said birds, and Suzy said make-up. Barry said video games. And when the teacher asked her to say something, she just muttered “Books?” to which a few people snickered. 

Dan didn’t know why people wanted to make fun of her. She wasn’t ugly, and she wasn’t mean or had a gross laugh. But people still liked to call her a Witch. She didn’t come to lunch in the cafeteria, and people said that she was probably making a potion with the toad they found in the playground. 

“Why are you guys so mean to her? She never did anything to you!” Dan said one day. It was to Serena, the main one of the mean kids. She skipped a grade because she studied a lot when she was younger, and she went to church every Sunday and never missed it even once and she said that made her better. 

But Dan retaliation didn’t help. It just gave them another thing to laugh at. “Look! The witch cast a spell on Dan and now he has a crush on her!” They yelled. Dan just scoffed and looked away, wondering why kids had to be so cruel. 

The teasing died down for Dan after Christmas break. Because somehow, people found out she didn’t get any Christmas presents. “Santa doesn’t bring presents to witches!” They teased. It drew the attention away from Dan, but now the spotlight was on her. 

 

“Hey, Arin?” Dan asked, one day. It was recess, about to start snowing hard. Everyone had put on their snow pants today so they could play in the snow. 

“What’s up?” Arin replied. Dan had his Giants hat on, along with a pair of cotton gloves that held onto his hat to keep it from blowing away in the wind. 

“Why do you think she’s here after school every day?” He asked, looking at her sitting on the stairs to the school. She was the only kid who forgot her snow pants today, but now she was sitting outside as little flurries of snow began to fall. She just had on her normal leggings, skirt, and shirt. After school, kids could ask their parents to pick them up later. There was an after-school program for kids who wanted to stay and play. Technically, you had to sign up, but the woman who ran it named Becky wasn’t strict, so kids just stayed when they wanted. 

“Maybe her parents have to go to work when school ends?” Arin offered. 

“But why doesn’t she take the bus, then? It’s too cold for her to be out here by herself.” He said, his gaze not moving away from her. Arin just shrugged, thinking of it too. 

“Why don’t you talk to her?” He asked, looking over at him. His face changed to confusion, though I’m not sure if it was directed at himself or the girl. She turned her head, glancing at Dan who was looking straight at her. His gaze didn’t move. Then she turned away. 

“I don’t think she wants to be talked to.” He replied, moving his hand from his hat to grip at his arms to shield them from the cold. He just sighed, turning and walking to the snow-covered grass. Arin looked at him, confused as he gathered up a pile of snow. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, watching as he tightly packed the crunching snow into snowballs, making a pile. Dan just smiled, looking around the park. 

“Get Barry, Brian and Suzy. I have a plan.” 

 

Brian was a grade ahead of everyone his age. He was kind of like Serena, because he’d studied a lot when he was younger and skipped a grade. But he wasn’t nearly as snooty about all of it. He joked about it a lot, mainly making fun of Serena’s pretentiousness. 

“Okay! I have a plan.” Dan said to everyone when they got there. By the time Arin’d gathered everyone, he’d built a small wall of snow and a fairly large pile of snowballs. Barry looked nervous at Dan’s words, muttering an “Oh, no,” as Dan continued. 

“The mean kids are going too far! This means war.” Dan smiled widely at his words. Brian smiled, laughing a little. 

“Ross would love this, should we grab him and have him join our side?” 

“No, Ross deserves war too.” Arin said. A few months ago, we all made mazes for class, and when Arin said Ross’ weren’t that hard, he made ones that no one but the teacher could beat. They all still kind of hated him for it. 

“Okay! Suzy, Arin, and Brian, you’re on the offense. Barry, you help collect snowballs, and I’ll build the wall higher.” Dan said. Barry started making more snowballs quickly as we all grabbed one of the ones already made. 

Dan yelled out a battle cry of  **“WAAAAAAR!”** before throwing a snowball directly aimed at Serena, not only hitting her square in the face, but also getting the falling snow into her jacket. A few kids whooped at Dan, hollering and collecting snowballs of their own as Serena gawked at us. 

Suzy cheered and threw her snowball at a random kid who was about to throw one at her as Brian grabbed two and threw them straight for Ross. Holly laughed and quickly did the same. 

Within minutes, the playground was a war zone with friendly fire on as Suzy turned her aim, hitting Arin at point-blank with a snowball to the face. He laughed, getting the snow off my face quickly before turning to see Dan running towards the stairs. 

He couldn’t see what he was doing, but it didn’t look like talking. The girl just sat there, staring at him. Unmoving. Dan waved his arms in a ‘follow me’ fashion, leading the girl over to his friends. She followed silently, just looking at the battle field of the playground. 

Dan just silently handed her a snowball. She took it, holding it in the palm of her hand to avoid making her fingertips cold as her gloves’ fingertips had worn away. The group was quiet, all excepting Brian who as still shooting snowballs at everyone he could.

The girl looked at the snowball for a long moment. Her gaze moved to Dan, who was looking expectantly at her. Suzy had a supportive smile on her face while Barry muttered “Aim for the soulless ginger”, referencing Serena. 

The snowball was hit directly into Dan’s face, the same way Suzy had hit me. She had a small smile on her face at Dan’s shocked expression as we all laughed. He joined in after recovering from the shock, laughing as he wiped snow off his face. 

**_“Kids!”_ ** A scolding voice yelled out to the playground, loudly and suddenly. Mr. Eisenberg. The principle was  _ very _ strict and  _ very _ scary. Everyone stopped what they were doing, looking over at him as snowballs were put down or just dropped. “No more throwing snowballs! Who started this?” He asked, his voice booming and threatening. No one spoke. 

Dan was just about to speak up as the girl ran up to Mr. Eisenberg. She spoke to him quietly as people quietly returned to doing whatever they were doing before the fight started. Dan looked at her, a sad and startled look on his face. 

At first, everyone thought she was telling him that Dan started it. But then he just looked at her, shaking his head and telling her to follow him as they walked inside. 

She glanced back, looking at Dan and smiling small before going inside. Arin looked over at him, and he looked almost hurt. He sighed, his breath warm against the winter air as he turned and sat down in the snow, looking defeated.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was strongly inspired by EnvelopingYou's work called "Empathy", a great story that I really hope is continued soon! Please, go check it out if you haven't already.


End file.
